


Eren just wanted to die in peace, not travel to another world

by Chile_Mole_y_Pozole



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Armin Arlert is a Ray of Sunshine, Bad English, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Mikasa Ackerman, Did I mention more pain?, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren is a killing machine, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Everyone is scared of Eren's titan, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Pain, Panic Attacks, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Poor Eren Yeager, Protective Midoriya Inko, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Todoroki Shoto and Eren Yeager are good friends, Traumatized Eren Yeager, Why Did I Write This?, almost every, can you even kill in My Hero Academia?, more pain, they are both traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chile_Mole_y_Pozole/pseuds/Chile_Mole_y_Pozole
Summary: Eren must have died when he annihilated the rest of humanity outside the walls, Eren must have died when Mikasa died in his arms, Eren must have died when Armin was left alone and without any body to cry to ...OrEren awakens in a world where almost everyone has powers that not even the changing titans could have, there is no Paradise, much less a sign that the titans once existed.---------------------------------Aizawa all he wanted was to have a cup of coffee, not end up caring for a traumatized teenager with depression and a dark past that no one knows about.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eren Yeager, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku & Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	1. This is not supposed to happen

My view is clouded the moment Armin transforms into the Colossal for the second time creating a gigantic explosion, this... feels good, okay, is that how I die?

I thought it would be more painful.

But... it's quiet, painless, will it be because of the speed at which my body disintegrates? Or why have I been waiting for this moment for a long time?

I don't know

Gradually certain scenes come my mind

"Take a piece of Garrison Meat, will you like some?"

...

"Suicide bastard what were you thinking!? You almost died"

...

"Yeager! Hahahaha"

...

"Eren! You knew the Titans..."

...

"Ereh"

...

"You are important to me..."

...

Tears fall down my cheeks until I reach my neck

Oh

When did I start crying?

Ha 

Hahaha

Is that how it ends?

A sob escapes from my mouth without my noticing

I still don't want to die.

I promised Armin we'd always be friends.

I promised Mikasa I wouldn't die...

Mikasa

O poor Mikasa, your... you were always an idiot, an idiot I loved so much, because you had to die like that? Why didn't you cut off my head when you had the chance?

Why?

WHy?!

I...

I'm so sorry guys, because of me, they're all dead except for Armin.

Armin...

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not a good friend, for getting you into this mess, forcing you to do _this_ , neither you nor I wanted this to happen.

Mikasa

I'm sorry I'm not a _good brother_ , I'm sorry for always putting you in danger, I'm sorry for having to hurt you like this...

Maybe one day I can fix my mistakes.

But not today, not tomorrow, maybe never...

I just want to be....

**_Free_ **

* * *

...

Why am I still consenting?

Worse still

Because I'm still _alive_?

This shouldn't be happening.

No

I shouldn't be here, I have nowhere to go, the coordinate was destroyed, so I can't be there, Armin must have killed me with the explosion, though...

There's no way anyone's going to survive _that._

No...

I _refuse._

I can't be alive!

~~He shouldn't be alive!~~

Without realizing it I have begun to scratch my arms, these begin to smoke every time I scratch my exposed skin

I haven't cared about the wounds I've been causing in a long time, but they still burn a little when they shouldn't, oh...

Will this be a divine punishment for my actions?

Torture me this way, making me see my mistakes over and over again, but there's no one who can do it, release Ymir so it can't be her.

It's dark...

It's cold...

_I don't know what to do..._

~~_It's your fault!_ ~~

~~_They're all dead!_ ~~

~~_Mikasa died because of you!_ ~~

An inert body lies in what was once the Titan of the Rumbler, long ago that the living abandon her black eyes like night

_~~"Goodbye, Eren"~~ _

I hear background noises, but I can't tell them apart...

Noises become clearer little by little

Someone's talking but I can't tell what he's saying.

Oh..

Are you talking to me?

"Are you all right?" I look up, a middle-aged blond man crouched next to me, his voice detonates worry, his hair is at an angle which would be impossible, his clothes are strange, very strange... he wears just as strange glasses, anyway, _who's this guy?_

"Do you know where you are?"

The man seeing the boy's confused gaze decides to speak

"You're in the hospital."

Hospital...?

What-

Another man arrives at the scene is tall, black hair and tired eyes, looks like a homeless man...

~~I ignore the similarity that I find with Captain Levi~~

"We found you when my partner and I were investigating an illegal peculiarity enhancer factory, you were tied up in an unconscious chair" the comb finally speaks.

Was he where...?

I was in the desert waiting for my death, not tied up in a factory of power-ups from whom I know that

"If you have information about the ones they captured will help us, yet you seem underage, can you tell us your Guardian's name and phone number, child?" The strange blond man perches next to the tired-looking man

Phone number.

What the hell is that?

And above all, underage?

I remember I'm at least 19 years old.

"Hey buddy, are you listening?"

"I... excuse me but who are you?" Eren asks

The blonde is silent, looks at me surprised, but then replaces his surprised countenance with a smile

"You can call me Present Mic, my little listener!" The voice of the self-proclaimed Present Mic changes a little, it sounds strange "And my partner here next to me is called Eraserhead" The so-called Eraserhead makes an affirmative nod

"What's your name?" The blonde approaches my face, I retreat by reflection, EraserHead notices my involuntary movement

"Eren... Eren Yeager"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in mind for a while so I decided to write it down, before I forget it, sorry for my writing, English is not my original language, and I'm still starting with this writing, so maybe this story may have spelling mistakes or inconsistencies, blame Google Translate


	2. Quirk- What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tears (´ . .̫ . `)  
> I've read chapter 138 of the manga, I never thought my joke that Mikasa would cut off Eren's head was true, I guess I'll have to adapt to that a bit ...  
> But-  
> Eren, my treasure, why? ( ⚈̥̥̥̥̥́⌢⚈̥̥̥̥̥̀)

"Tu nombre es ... Eren Jaeger" El hombre conocido como Present Mic habla

Eren asiente afirmativamente.

"Ya veo, con razón no parecías de por aquí, debes ser un extranjero, diría el alemán por tu apellido, si no me equivoco" expresa el pelinegro tras su extravagante acompañante

"Pero aún así, tu japonés es muy bueno, muchacho" felicita a Present Mic, aplaudiendo suavemente con ambas manos cuando se une a ellas.

¿Japonés?

¿Alemán?

Había escuchado un poco sobre los japoneses de Mikasa y Hizuru, pero ¿de los alemanes?

De ninguna manera

Y, sin embargo, este hombre desconocido afirma que soy alemán simplemente por mi estúpido apellido.

~~El mismo apellido y nombre que causó terror y odio cuando los marleyianos lo escucharon~~

"Entonces amigo ... volviendo al punto anterior, ¿puedes decirnos, cómo terminaste en una fábrica clandestina?" El de los lentes llamativos preguntó preocupado

"Yo ..." Las palabras no pueden salir de mi boca

Que se supone que debo decir

'Oh, solo esperaba que mi mejor amigo me asesinara para poder terminar con esta mierda, pero en lugar de encontrarme con mi muerte tan esperada, me desperté en un maldito hospital ubicado quién sabe dónde, ya sabes lo típico'

No, gracias

Ya cometió una tontería al mencionar su nombre a dos completos desconocidos, sin siquiera cuestionarlo.

"No lo sé .."

"No puedo recordar", puse una mano en mi frente, que se siente un poco más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

* * *

Aizawa está teniendo uno de esos días ...

Se despierta de su siesta de 4 horas, acaricia a su gato y va a su agencia a trabajar

Sin tomar una sola gota de tu preciado café

Sí, ahí es donde empezó el problema

Llamaron a la agencia para socavar una fábrica ilegal de power-up y arrestar a quien estuviera allí, esa fábrica (que es más un almacén abandonado en pésimo estado) estaba de alguna manera conectada a los Yakusa, quienes no se han mostrado durante años, casi siempre escondidos. en las sombras

No estabas completamente informado al respecto, pero podrías decir que los Yakusas están tramando algo, algo grande que todos desconocen.

Trabajaron demasiado para encontrar la maldita fábrica del infierno

Esperaba encontrar drogas mal empaquetadas, trabajadores nerviosos y gente armada, cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Pero no esperaba encontrarme ... esto

Un adolescente, un jodido adolescente entre todas las cosas.

Atado, atado a una silla como si fuera un animal de granja

Dios ...

¡Era solo un niño!

No era extraño saber que sus colegas sabían que él tenía debilidad por los niños, aunque no lo parecía.

Pero este no es momento para tales cosas, tuvo que _liberar_ al pobre chico

Desató con cuidado las cuerdas que ataban al adolescente inconsciente, las marcas rojas de la cuerda que rozaba la piel del niño eran muy visibles, ¿qué diablos estaban pensando estas personas cuando capturaron a este niño?

De hecho, ahora que le eché un buen vistazo, el chico debía tener entre 14 y 15 años, sus facciones definitivamente no eran japonesas, mucho menos asiáticas, podía decir que era de ascendencia americana o europea, su cabello era más largo. que el promedio, casi tan largo como el mío, pero de un color bastante normal, el cabello castaño era bastante común en Japón y otros países, incluso en esta era donde predomina Quirk

Su ropa era igual de común, pero usada por el uso continuo, consistía solo en una sudadera marrón y una camisa de colores aburridos con pantalones oscuros, no el tipo de ropa que usaría un adolescente normal.

Cuando finalmente logró desatar al chico por completo, se dio cuenta de algo bastante obvio, el chico tenía fiebre, no, no tenía fiebre, estaba jodidamente hirviendo que hasta te quema al tacto.

Tiene que llevarlo a un hospital

Llámalo exagerado, pero este niño está tan caliente que literalmente podría freír un huevo en su piel.

¿Sabes que?

Él todavía lo va a llevar al maldito hospital

* * *

"Eraserhead"

"Niña de la recuperación" Aizawa saluda a la anciana

"Cuando me llamaste diciendo que tenías un niño que fue rescatado de la fábrica, con fiebre alta, no esperaba estos resultados" Chica Recuperación camina suavemente hacia la dirección del pelinegro

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Aizawa, el chico tenía una temperatura de más de 47 ° C" La mujer llamada Chiyo hablaba como una profesional, pero había cierto tono de preocupación en su voz "Cualquiera sin un Don de fuego o con resistencia a las altas temperaturas, lo haría Han muerto con solo alcanzar los 46 ° C, y créanme Shota el chico no tiene un Fire Quirk o algo así ”dijo la anciana.

"¿Qué?"

"Y eso no es lo único que me preocupa y me sorprende" Recovery Girl camina lentamente hacia la dirección de Aizawa "El chico puede curarse a sí mismo, Aizawa ..."

"Cuando se intentó ponerle la intravenosa, a los pocos segundos su brazo lo expulsó"

"No sé si esto te será de utilidad con tu investigación, pero espero que te ayude en algo" Chiyo sale de la habitación blanca, dejando al héroe clandestino pensando

El niño puede curarse solo

Bueno, eso es realmente útil

El gobierno los encuentra demasiado útiles, y ha habido casos de personas que han desaparecido por tener un Quick así de rápido, para ser vendido en el mercado negro o ...

Haz experimentos inhumanos con ellos ...

Maldita sea

¿En qué diablos se están metiendo esos mafiosos?

* * *

Su teléfono suena, alguien te está llamando

El nombre Hizashi se muestra en la pantalla.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Aizawa! ¿Cómo va tu misión?" Una voz fuerte y alegre te da la bienvenida.

Aizawa tiene que alejar el teléfono de él para no quedarse sordo.

Suspiro

"Hoy no es mi día ..."

"¿Eh? Aizawa, ¿por qué no ...?"

"Hizashi en el hospital ahora mismo, así que no estoy de humor-"

"Usted está en el hospital ?!"

"Sí, Hizashi, estoy en el hospital porque"

"¿En qué hospital estás?" La voz de su compañera es agitada, como si se moviera apresuradamente, se escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de fondo

"En el hospital Musutafu, ¿por qué?"

"Voy a estar ahí"

"Hizashi espera-" Sin siquiera poder terminar su oración el otro ya había terminado la llamada

Realmente ya se ha olvidado todas las veces que ha suspirado esta noche.

* * *

Cuando llega Hizashi, se da cuenta de que estaba trabajando para su traje de héroe.

"¡Shota!" Exclama el rubio preocupado

"Hizashi ..." Responde la llamada

"¡Dios! ¡Cuando me dijiste que estabas en el hospital pensé lo peor, idiota Aizawa!" Su esposo le da un abrazo de oso

Aizawa solo disfruta del abrazo

"Ejem ..." Recovery Girl se aclara la garganta

"Siento interrumpir tu momento, pero tengo información que podría ser útil, Shota" La anciana levanta unos papeles

Hizashi, alias Present Mic, me mira.

"Te lo habría explicado todo si no me hubieras colgado con solo llamarme" El héroe clandestino mira a su compañero

Yamada solo mira hacia abajo con vergüenza, por su arranque anterior.

"Ven, Recovery Girl y yo vamos a explicarte lo que está pasando" Semana de Eraserhead a una puerta cercana

Suspiro

Aizawa realmente daría cualquier cosa por tomar una taza de café ahora mismo.

* * *

"Entonces ... Encontraste a un adolescente de 14 años en una fábrica ilegal, de la que no sabes nada, atado fuertemente a una silla, que puede o no tener un Quirk rápido de autocuración, y sobrevivió a una fiebre de más de 47 ° C "

"Sí"

"Aizawa cariño, sé que tienes debilidad por los niños, pero traer a un chico que no conoces y que encontraste en un lugar no bonito no está bien" Hizashi está confundido, muy confundido, el niño bien podría ser una trampa por los Yakusas, pero también podría ser una simple víctima que fue secuestrada solo por su Quirck autoregenerado 

Realmente no sabe que pensar

"Hizashi, el chico estaba atado a una puta silla como si fuera un animal, ¿qué más querrías que hiciera? ¿Entregarlo a la policía para que lo interroguen en ese estado como si fuera un criminal?"

"¡No! Solo ... deberías tener un poco de cuidado" Present Mic dirigió su mirada a la camilla donde ahora dicho niño estaba inconsciente "No sabemos si su Quirck es realmente autocurativo, la Chica de Recuperación dijo que ella no conocía exactamente tu Quirck hasta que regresaron los resultados "

Aizawa solo suspiró y salió de la habitación sin antes decir que iría a ver a Recovery Girl para ver si ya tenía las pruebas listas.

Justo cuando el cuervo salió de la habitación, el sonido de las sábanas moviéndose desorientó a la rubia.

El chico del que estaban hablando anterior

Bueno ... al menos el chico ya esta despierto

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a hablar con él noté algo extraño, el chico estaba llorando

Llorando fuerte, pero sin ni siquiera hacer un solo sonido

Pero antes de que fuera por Aizawa, como si el mundo lo odiara, el pobre chico empezó a rascarse los brazos, Dios mío, ¿se supone que esas cosas sangran?

Y decir diferentes palabras incoherentes, como:

'Lo siento, lo siento mucho'

'Que es mi culpa'

'No debería estar aquí'

'Lo siento lo siento'

Ha visto esto antes o al menos no lo suficientemente cerca, pero sabía lo que estaba pasando.

El niño estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Ha tratado con adultos conmocionados y niños aterrorizados, pero nunca con personas con ataques de pánico, Shota generalmente se encarga de eso.

Maldita sea...

¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer?

Lentamente me acerco al adolescente, trato de calmarlo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando notó algo extraño

El niño estaba humeando, estaba humedeciendo sus brazos, pero primero tiene que concentrarse en calmar al niño.

¿Qué hace normalmente Aizawa?

"Hey chico, respira, respira" Intento desesperadamente que mi voz suene tranquila, vamos, puedes hacerlo Hizashi!

"Oye amigo, mírame, mírame" Pongo mis manos suavemente sobre sus hombros "Lo que sea que estés mirando ahora, no es real, nada de eso es real, solo respira conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?" De alguna manera el chico parecía escucharme en ese estado, tuve que improvisar el típico ejercicio de "inhalar y exhalar" para calmarlo, poco a poco su respiración volvió a lo que se considera normal y dejó de rascarse los brazos que tal vez o Puede que no necesite vendajes, la mayoría de los cortes ya se habían desvanecido.

El chico ya parecía mayormente consciente

Decide por fin hablar

"¿Estás bien?"

* * *

Eren está confundido, muy confundido

Se supone que cuando dijo que no recordaba -lo cual no es del todo mentira-, le preguntarán o interrogarán si eso era cierto o lo dejarían solo, no se supone que lo miren con lástima, ya que si fuera un pobre niño huérfano -otro que no es mentira-, el de cabello negro lo miraba como si algo que ya esperaba se confirmara, y el rubio luciría aún más preocupado

¿Que demonios?

El llamado Eraserhead suspira

"¿Tienes al menos un número de teléfono para que podamos comunicarnos con tu familia, chico?" Eraserhead deja de apoyarse en la pared y se me acerca.

"No tengo familia señor"

¡Ah! ¡Estúpido cerebro!

Estas cosas no me han pasado desde que tenía 15 años, por el amor de Dios.

"¿No tienes familia? ... ¿No tienes tíos, abuelos, padres o hermanos?" Preguntó el de anteojos haciendo gestos

"Están todos muertos señor" Me vuelvo para ver el llamado Micrófono Presente, mis ojos siguen igual de muertos, sin el brillo característico que tenían hace mucho tiempo "Toda mi familia está muerta"

La temperatura ambiente desciende drásticamente

Oh

¿Dije algo malo?

La rubia se ve consternada y culpable, entre todas las cosas, mientras que la de negro parece como si le estuvieran vertiendo un balde de agua fría de la cabeza a los pies.

Bueno, ciertamente no debería haber dicho eso

"Yo ... lo siento" Present Mic se disculpa "Lamento preguntarte eso"

"Está bien, solo" Trato de fingir una sonrisa, echo de menos olímpicamente "Estoy un poco acostumbrado a eso"

Esto aparentemente calmó la situación, sin embargo, creé otra

"Bueno, eh ... esto es incómodo", susurra Ereaserhead el último

"¿Cuál es tu Quirk?" Finalmente pregunta: "¿Es una especie de autocuración rápida o algo así? ¿Te permite soportar altas temperaturas?" Eraserhead termina de hablar

¿Acaban de ver estos tipos curar a su Titán?

"¿Por qué vaporizas cuando te curas? ¿Es algún tipo de consecuencia por usar tu Quirk?" Present Mic agrega

Sí, estos chicos la vieron curarse locamente.   
Al menos no vieron crecer una pierna u otra extremidad.

Pero, ¿Quirk?

¿Qué es eso?

¿Algún tipo de arma peligrosa que se creó y no se enteró?

"¿Qué es un Don?" Finalmente pregunta

* * *

Aparentemente, esto es peor de lo que imaginó Aizawa.

No solo el niño es huérfano con toda su familia muerta, sino que además no sabe que es un Quik, ya se podía imaginar el infierno que tuvo que vivir este chico, eso explicaría por qué el pobre luce agotado. que   
posiblemente cuando se le acabó la familia terminó en las calles a una edad temprana, posiblemente el yakusa ver a su auto-sanación decidido aprovechar el pobre hombre, experimentando cómo Quirk del niño afectaría a las drogas, a la que surge la pregunta , ¿cuánto tiempo tenían en su poder para Eren?

Cuando le pregunté a Eren si tenía familia, se tensó, parecía como si quisiera responder la pregunta, sin embargo cuando miró a Hizashi, todo cambió, los ojos del niño estaban muertos, sin un solo atisbo de brillo, como si había visto cosas horribles que nadie podía imaginar ni soportar,

Realmente se pregunta cuánto esconde este chico

"Un Quirk es una superpotencia que tiene el 80% por ciento de la población, lo que te permite hacer cosas que se creían imposibles, mi pequeño oyente" Hizashi desea explicar la pregunta del niño.

El chico, que se hace llamar Eren, está analizando pensativamente la respuesta del rubio, como si buscara una mentira en su verdad.

"¿Qué pasa con el otro 20%?" El de cabello castaño pregunta

"Ellos son Quirkless"

"¿Quirkless?" El menor inclina la cabeza confundido

"Las personas sin Quirck, no tienen superpoderes ni mejoras, son completamente normales en apariencia y fisiología"

Esa respuesta parece lo suficientemente buena para Eren.

"Veo..."

Eren los mira por un momento, sus ojos esmeralda muertos.

El silencio vuelve a la habitación

Aizawa se aclara la garganta

"De todas formas tendrás que venir con nosotros para cuestionarte, puede que no estés involucrado con esas personas, pero si puedes darnos información, sería muy útil" dice Aizawa con su típica voz cansada y monótona.

"¿Parezco alguien que tendría información valiosa sobre esos tipos?" Eren baja la cabeza para que su cabello cubra su rostro.

"No, cualquier pista es bienvenida de todos modos" Aizawa pone sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones

"Yo ... realmente no tengo ningún recuerdo de cómo terminé o cuánto tiempo estuve allí" Eso es cierto, Eren no podía recordar una mierda sobre cómo terminé en ese lugar "Sin embargo, si puedo recordar algo, lo haré decirte "Miente, una mentira total, Eren no te va a decir nada en absoluto

"Bueno, entonces te quedarás conmigo hasta que todo esto esté resuelto".

Hizashi y Eren se volvieron para ver a Aizawa como si le creciera otra cabeza, Hizashi lo miró esposo como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Eren lo miró como 'Ni siquiera te conozco y ya me estás dejando entrar a tu casa, ¿verdad? ¿Estás bien?'

"Shota qué-"

"Llamé a la agencia cuando venías aquí, les conté la situación, dijeron que si el sujeto no era sospechoso, podía vigilarlo de cerca".

"Pero eso no significa que debas llevarlo a nuestra casa" intenta razonar Hizashi, Eren asiente afirmativamente para prestarle atención a su esposo.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Dejarlo en la comisaría? Hizashi créeme cuando te digo que la policía no es la mejor para interrogar o cuidar a los adolescentes, por un tiempo indeterminado"

"No soy un adolescente" Eren niega la afirmación de Aizawa

"Tienes como 14 o 15 años claro que eres un adolescente" Aizawa lo mira como si fuera un simple niño haciendo un berrinche

~~Eren tiene que borrar de su mente la imagen del Capitán Levi regañándolo por ser un puto niño.~~

"Tengo 19 años de edad"

"Bueno, ciertamente no te ves como un chico de 19 años".

Esto confunde a Eren, tenía 19 años, no parecía un adolescente, incluso parecía mucho mayor.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pedir un espejo, la voz de una viejecita lo interrumpió

"Aizawa al parecer los resultados del análisis tendrán que esperar ... surgió la situación" se nota Chica Recuperación en la sala.

"Sin embargo, nuestro amigo puede irse ahora" Chiyo mira a Eren con cuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep up with this shit, yeah, I'm doing it. Also, thanks for all your support, flatters me too much guys ❤️
> 
> Any misspellings and inconsistencies, blame Google Translate


End file.
